User blog:JohnGojira/JohnGojira/PE Proposal: Gigan (Godzilla Franchise)
Thought maybe since they were talking about potential Kaiju for Godzilla vs Kong, and that Gigan has been a widely asked for Kaiju, I thought I He should get some attention. What's The Work The Godzilla Franchises has been around for over 65 years, and Godzilla has faced many a Kaiju. A fan favorite of his, Gigan, was the coantagonist with King Ghidorah in King Ghidorah, and the coantagonist in Godzilla vs Megalon. He later appears as a primary Kaiju antagonist in Godzilla: Final Wars, fighting alongside fellow primary Kaiju antagonist Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah. He also appeared in comics such as Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, where he appears as a primary recurring Kaiju antagonist, and in video games. Who is the Candidate? Gigan is a giant, alien cybernetic lifeform, and a major Kaiju in the Franchise. In the Showa Godzilla films, he has light green scales and dark green markings on his chest and legs. He steel metal feet, a metal beak and mandibles, a saw on his belly, metal scythes for hands, and metal spines that run down from the head and down his tail. He has a red visor instead of his eyes, and three wings that fan out from his back. The Final Wars version sports a dark purple coloring with a more cyborg like skin, a slender buil, more pronounced sythes with launching grappling hooks, teeth in his beak, and more pronounced spines on his head and tail, along with a fork like tip to his tail. In his upgraded form, he has massive saws for hands, more metal, and a longer head spike, along with more big like metal mandibles. What they did In Godzilla vs Gigan, Gigan and King Ghidorah attack Earth when they are summoned by alien cockroaches who want to conquer Earth. Gigan and Ghidorah work together to destroy cities. They both fight against Godzilla and Anguirus. Gigan is able to slice Godzilla and even draw blood during the battle. However, Godzilla and Anguirus are able to send Gigan and King Ghidorah retreating back to space. Gigan later reappears in Godzilla vs Megalon under the control of the Nebulans to aid Megalon in fighting Jet Jaguar An day destroying Earth’s civilization. Gigan’s appearance turns the tide against Jet Jaguar. However, Godzilla appeared, and Godzilla and Jet Jaguar defeat Megalon and Gigan. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Gigan was said to have fought Mothra around 12,000 years ago, and Gigan is a primary Kaiju that was controlled by the Xiliens, and desolated Tokyo. He later attempted to kill the crew of Gotengo when he pursued them to Antarctica. However, Godzilla, after a battle, decapitated Gigan with his atomic breath. Later, when Godzilla is fighting Monster X, Gigan returns with upgrades to fight Mothra, who has emerged to help Godzilla. When Mothra was temporarily defeated, Gigan and Monster X double teamed Godzilla, and were overpowering him. However, Mothra reappeared to fight Gigan. After a fairly decent battle, Mothra caused Gigan to decapitate Himself with his own projectile saws, before destroying Gigan completely in a fiery burst as she charges at him in flames. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None. Gigan has never had a point where he was redeemed or had any heroic appearances. Heinous Standard Literally everything he has done has been evil. Even if he was under the control of X in Final Wars, he was still evil anyway, seeing as he attacked Earth before, 12,000 years ago. For example, attempting to destroy Earth, with his motivations being for the sake of destroying Earth. Unlike somebody of the more animalistic Kaiju, he seems to have motivations beyond survival. He, unlike more animalistic Godzilla Kaiju, seems to have a sadistic personality, like when he caused Godzilla to bleed in Godzilla vs Gigan, which seemed to be the first time in a Godzilla film that the Big G has bled. Final Verdict Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals